A Soul Bared
by Icequeenk
Summary: Harry has a journal... Malfoy stole it. Will Draco come to realize that Harry wears a mask? Will he see the real Harry Potter?
1. Where is it?

A/N:This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but I wish they were mine.

* * *

><p><strong>A Soul Bared<strong>

Today was just not Harry's day. Ron was too preoccupied with thoughts of food to wake him up this morning and now he had missed breakfast and was late to Potions. _Great, he was late for the first day of class_. Running the last bit of hall to the classroom, Harry tried to sneak in to class. No luck. By some odd chance, Snape was looking at the door when he walked in. "So Mr. Potter. Have you finally decided to grace us with your presence? Ten points from Griffindor. Get in your seat Potter," Snape sneered at him before striding back to the front of the class.

Sitting down, Harry started to copy down the instructions for the potion he was to brew today. Everyone else had already gotten a head start on the potion, so he hurried to get his ingredients from the store cupboard. He didn't notice Malfoy rooting through his bag and taking a black leather bound journal.

* * *

><p><em>Where is it?<em> Harry dumped out his bag frantically. Pushing papers aside, throwing up quills, tossing aside books, he searched for his journal. _I had it this morning. I swear I did. Oh my gods! Where is it! Where is it? Where is it?_ Harry started pulling out his bedding and emptying out his trunk trying to find the journal, while Dean and Seamus stood frozen at the door at the sight of the room's chaos.

"Do you need help finding something Harry?" Seamus finally asked. Startled, Harry spun around, finally noticing he had an audience. "No, I'm just looking for one of my old books. It had a passage in it I wanted to re-read. I must have left it at home. Thanks though Seamus." Harry turned and took a deep breath before starting to put his things back in his trunk. _Where the hell is my journal!_


	2. Dance With the Devil

A/N: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and all song lyrics belong to Breaking Benjamin.

This will be a Draco/Harry pairing, but it will be slow coming.

Suggested self-harm and abuse.

_Thoughts _

**Letters and books**

* * *

><p>After finishing his prefect rounds, Draco yawned and left for the Slytherin common room. Walking, he thought back to this morning. <em>Who would have thought that the Golden Boy would have a journal just lying around. He was just asking for someone to steal it.<em>

Reaching the Fifth-year dorm, Draco changed into green silk pajamas, grabbed the journal and got into bed. Pulling the curtains around him, he cast a silencing charm. _I don't want them waking up if Potter has some sort of noise security hex. _Getting comfortable, Draco picked up the journal and opened it.

* * *

><p>Harry was really getting worried. <em>What if someone found it? What if it was stolen? Oh my gods!<em> He spent a long sleepless night worrying over the fate of the book, his forearms itching from all the stress and pressure.

* * *

><p>Opening the journal, Draco was surprised at the lack of security hexes. If it was his, there would have been hexes all over the thing. Looking at the first page, he was surprised that there were quite a lot of charms on the inside of the journal. Deciding to read the entry before checking out the charm, Draco read on.<p>

**July 3, 1995**

**I can't believe I actually got this book like Hermione suggested. Writing down my problems isn't going to make them go away. Sharing my feelings with a book isn't going to get rid of Voldemort again and bring back Cedric. This is a waste of time.**

**July 5, 1995**

**Okay, I'm bored. I told Hedwig to stay with Ron when she left with my letter. I don't want her to be locked in her cage again. It's bad enough that I'm trapped in this hell hole, she doesn't need to be stuck here too. Without her here there is no one to talk to, so I might as well use this book. Don't want to lose my sanity or have the Dursley's idiocy rub off on me after all. **

**July 6, 1995**

**This summer is turning out to be the worst so far. My daily "punishment" was so much worse than it normally is. Apparently Uncle Vernon was late for work today because he was kept awake by my screaming. Like it's my fault I have nightmares of my parent's murderer coming back to life and a friend of mine dying suddenly right next to me. That bastard is lucky I can't do magic in the summer or he would be the one trying to stop the bleeding.**

**July 7, 1995**

**Another nightmare about Cedric. They keep coming and I can't stop them. Maybe I deserve the "punishments". He wouldn't have died if I hadn't suggested we take the cup together and have a joint Hogwarts win. It's all my fault. **

Draco blinked as he finished the page. _Potter… abused?_ That didn't make sense. Wasn't he spoiled because of his fame? This book had to be wrong. Looking at the blank page opposite the one he had just read, Draco touched the page. As he touched it, music started playing and words started to appear on the once blank page. _Potter wrote music?_

**Here I stand  
>Helpless and left for dead<strong>

**Close your eyes**  
><strong>So many days go by<strong>  
><strong>Easy to find what's wrong<strong>  
><strong>Harder to find what's right<strong>

**I believe in you, I can show you**  
><strong>That I can see right through all your empty lies<strong>  
><strong>I won't stay long in this world so wrong<strong>

**Say goodbye**  
><strong>As we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>  
><strong>Don't you dare look at him in the eye<strong>  
><strong>As we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>

**Trembling**  
><strong>Crawling across my skin<strong>  
><strong>Feeling your cold dead eyes<strong>  
><strong>Stealing the life of mine<strong>

**I believe in you, I can show you**  
><strong>That I can see right through all your empty lies<strong>  
><strong>I won't last long in this world so wrong<strong>

**Say goodbye**  
><strong>As we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>  
><strong>Don't you dare look at him in the eye<strong>  
><strong>As we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>

**Hold on, hold on**

**Say goodbye**  
><strong>As we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>  
><strong>Don't you dare look at him in the eye<strong>  
><strong>As we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>

**Hold on, hold on**

**Goodbye**

_That was Potter's voice… What the hell? Since when does he sing?_

Draco had no idea that Potter even had a creative bone in his body, let alone able to write stuff like this. Feeling a little confused, he closed the book and placed it in his nightstand. Locking the drawer with the strongest locking spell he knew, Draco also put a hex on the drawer so he would know if someone tried to get in. His last thoughts before falling asleep were '_maybe I don't know Potter as well as I thought I did.'_

* * *

><p>AN 2: The song in this chapter is Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.


	3. Had Enough

A/N: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and all song lyrics belong to Breaking Benjamin.

This will be a Draco/Harry pairing, but it will be slow coming.

Suggested self-harm and abuse.

_Thoughts _

**Letters and books**

* * *

><p>After a long night of worrying over the possible location of his journal, Harry sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Sighing heavily, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Looking in the mirror, he saw that he had dark circles around his eyes from being up all night. Grabbing his wand, Harry muttered, "finite incantatum" and watched as his glamour fell away. Looking at himself once more in the mirror, he saw scars littered across his body. Most of the scars were from Uncle Vernon's "care", but several were the signs of his own weakness. Those were the ones that he hated the most.<p>

Hearing the sounds indicating the others were waking up, Harry hurried and recast his glamour and started to get ready for the day.

Going down for breakfast by himself, Harry looked at the people around him to see if they looked at him any differently. He had no idea if one of them had his journal. Nobody treated him any differently, and people definitely would if they saw what was in that book.

* * *

><p>From his spot at the Slytherin table, Draco watched as Potter glanced at those around him. <em>He's probably wondering if one of them has his book.<em> Smirking to himself, Draco loaded up his plate as he thought about his own cleverness.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Harry hadn't noticed anyone acting any differently toward him and it had him worried. <em>What if it was a teacher that found it? What if I left it on the train?<em> Sitting on his bed that night, he wondered what that hell had happened to his journal.

* * *

><p>After a long, boring day of classes, Draco lay on his bed. Getting comfortable, he unlocked the drawer on his bedside table and grabbed the journal. After casting a silencing spell around his bed, Draco opened the book and turned to the spot he was at.<p>

**July 11, 1995**

**This is the first chance I've had to write in a few days, and I didn't know how much I'd miss it. I guess it's okay to get some stuff out so I don't have to dwell on it anymore. I've had less nightmares about Cedric after talking about what happened in here. That doesn't stop Uncle Vernon though. He just keeps getting worse. I'm doing the best I can to keep infections away with a bottle of water I have hidden under the loose floorboard under my bed. It doesn't always work, but at least I'm not dying of infection by the time I get to school. Ugh, time to make the fat man his dinner.**

**July 13, 1995**

**I can't wait to get out of here! I don't know why the hell Dumbledore makes me stay with my **_**caring and loving **_**family. If he actually thinks this is a safe place for me, then he is stupider than Malfoy's goons. **

Pausing in his reading for a moment, Draco thought _I have goons?_

**After the kind of day I've had, I don't blame Voldemort for hating muggles. I guess the only thing about his whole mission that I can't stand is the torture and killing of people. What would Dumbledore say if he could see this! His "Golden Boy" isn't so golden! People should have better things to do than make up stupid nicknames for me. Only two years left of this misery!**

_Wow… Potter sure has some hidden darkness and rage…_ Draco thought. Looking at the next page, he noticed it was blank like the other one. Touching it, he realized it was exactly like the other one, just with new words and music.

**Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first**

**The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside**

**We are all prisoners, things couldn't get much worse**

**I've had it up to here, you know your end is near**

**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?**

**You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve**

**When all is said and done, I will be the one**

**To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become**

**Intoxicated eyes no longer live that life**

**You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down**

**I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind**

**You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind**

**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?**

**You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve**

**When all is said and done, I will be the one**

**To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become**

**Hold me down**

**(I will live again)**

**Hold me down**

**(I will break it in)**

**Hold me down**

**(No matter in the end)**

**Hold me down**

**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?**

**You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve**

**When all is said and done, I will be the one**

**To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become**

**Heaven help you**

**Heaven help you**

_Okay… he definitely has some hidden rage, _Draco blinked and re-read the song. It was actually quite good. _He probably doesn't like all the manipulation in his life. There is so much more to learn about you Potter. _

Putting the journal back in the drawer and re-applying all his security and locking charms, Draco yawned and snuggled down. His last thoughts before sleep overtook him were of how different Potter was than how he appeared.

* * *

><p>AN 2: The song in this chapter is Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin


End file.
